


Preparing for Battle

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Medieval Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	1. Chapter 1

The buzzing conversation of the war tent quieted as the heir-apparent entered, flanked by her bodyguards and brother. Those sitting stood as she approached the head of the table.

“My lords,” Princess Mabel greeted, before taking her seat. The rest of the council sat while Mason remained standing at her side.

“What is the current status?” Mabel asked.

“The enemy is trying to look like they are not preparing, but our spies have signaled that they have been for several hours. You were wise to wake our soldiers early, Your Highness” answered Dame Chiu, “They are resting for now, but are armed and ready to move whenever.”

Mabel nodded, “And our defensive works?” She looked to her engineer.

“They’re ready mila-I mean, Your Highness,” said Soos, mud still lightly visible on him despite his effort to remove it.

“Good, then let us review the strategy. We are heavily outnumbered by knights due to the support of the Northwests so it is imperative that we take advantage of our position and let our archers do what they can before battle is truly joined. I have-”

“Pardon! Your Highness,” interjected Lord Shmipper, “I apologize for the interruption, but the winds do not appear to favor us today. I worry that the archers may hit our own men.”

“You question my ability to command the archers, my lord?” Mason raised an eyebrow.

“No, Your Highness, I merely meant that the wind can be a fickle thing.”

“Indeed,” Mason agreed, “However, our uncle has assured us that the winds shall change.”

“His Majesty?!” Shmipper asked.

Mason’s face was deadpan, “I referred to the Archmage.” A light chuckle went around.

“To continue,” Mabel said, the room again quieting, “I have changed my mind on a particular topic. You, Lord Shmipper, shall command the reinforcements. Dame Grenda will command the center in your place.”

Shmipper sputtered, “Y-your Majesty! I had no intention to insult your family! I was merely-”

“This is not a punishment, my lord,” Mabel said, her commanding voice silencing him. Looking to Mason, she elaborated, “My brother has convinced me that your wise caution would make you best suited to this crucial position. The terrain will likely mean that the enemy will attack from the front, where our Dame’s stalwart nature will assure a steady defense. However, even she cannot hold back these numbers with no support. Yet we also know that our enemy is crafty and may possess magicks of his own. He may pull tricks upon our flanks. We must apply our reinforcements perfectly if we are to win. Mason believes you the only one capable of making that decision aside from himself or I.” Shmipper nodded, clearly relieved.

From the distance, a scout’s horn sounded. The enemy was lining up for battle. Chiu stood and ran out the tent, sounding her own, unique horn. The sound of thousands of feet running to position followed.

Mabel rose calmly and looked each lord and knight in the face, finishing on her brother. “We have an advantageous position and resolute courage. I have no fear that we shall not win even in the face of these odds. But, I would miss every one of you should you die. Do not bring your future sovereign to tears.” The council nodded in unison. “Gleeful may think he can take my uncle’s lands because Emperor Tyler is not here to intervene, but we shall prove him wrong.”


	2. Training

Prequel to Preparing for Battle  
\--------------------  
The wooden clank of practice swords and shields echoed through the training ground as Mabel watched the others fight under the watchful eye of Dan.

A man of low birth, he’d earned himself knighthood from his skill in battle. He could be a brutal berserker, but was able to rein in his fury when ordered. His children looked quite promising too. A fact Mabel made note of for her future rule.

At 14, her Grunkle Stan had already begun grooming her for leadership as his heir. Grunkle Ford, the Archmage, also took the time to educate her in his mystical ways, even if Stan was somewhat disapproving of this tutelage.

And at her side through all of these lessons was Dipper, her brother.

Mabel may be heir-apparent, but there was always the chance something like the plague could take her in the night. That was exactly what had happened to her parents. She remembered mourning for weeks those two years ago.

Through it all, her Grunkles and Dipper had supported her, despite their own sadness. The thought of those names brought a smile to Mabel’s face. They were just between her and them. To everyone else they were King Stanley, Archmage Stanford, Prince Mason. To her they were close loved ones.

Maybe a bit too loved in one case. Mabel felt a twinge as she saw Dipper take a hard blow to the side when Wendy caught him in the ribs with his shield in the wrong place. Wendy would soon be a knight, perhaps someday even a lord with her loyalty and skill, a perfect example of Corduroy fortitude. But seeing Dipper grunting in pain and falling made Mabel grasp the wooden bench she she sat on in worry.

She’d been resting actually. Stan insisted she learn to fight so she could defend herself, though she always sensed he worried endlessly about her fighting. The weight of the crown was heavy though and he wanted her to be ready for it.

Unfortunately for Mabel, one of the things that made that future weight lighter was now coughing on the ground. And even more unfortunate was the look Mason gave Wendy as she helped him back up. Wendy’s look wasn’t exactly the same, but it was affectionate enough that it might be in the future. The twins would likely both be in political marriages at some point and a rising family like the Corduroys wouldn’t be a bad choice for Dipper.

Mabel nibbled her lip in irritation. Suddenly she didn’t feel quite as tired as she had before. Standing, she walked into the practice field, suppressing the glare she really wanted to show.

“Wendy!” she called, wondering if her anger slipped into her voice, “You have beaten my brother. Let us see if you can beat me.” 

Unfortunately for Mabel, one of the things that made that future weight lighter was now coughing on the ground. And even more unfortunate was the look Mason gave Wendy as she helped him back up. Wendy’s look wasn’t exactly the same, but it was affectionate enough that it might be in the future. The twins would likely both be in political marriages at some point and a rising family like the Corduroys wouldn’t be a bad choice for Dipper.

Mabel nibbled her lip in irritation. Suddenly she didn’t feel quite as tired as she had before. Standing, she walked into the practice field, suppressing the glare she really wanted to show.

“Wendy!” she called, wondering if her anger slipped into her voice, “You have beaten my brother. Let us see if you can beat me.”


End file.
